List of Trotskyist internationals
This is a list of Trotskyist internationals. It includes all of the many political internationals which self-identify as Trotskyist. Of the tendencies listed, only one claims to be the original Fourth International founded in 1938: the reunified Fourth International. Certain tendencies which claim to be Trotskyist make no attempt to claim any relationship to the Fourth International in an organisational sense and argue that it no longer exists. Some claim to represent a continuity from the Fourth International or to have re-established it: for example the Fourth International (ICR) International Centre/Center of Reconstruction, also known as the FI (La Verité), also calls itself the "Fourth International". Others argue that the title "Fourth International" is so discredited that a Fifth International or another new organization is needed. The various tendencies listed here range in size from those having thousands of adherents in dozens of countries to tendencies which can barely claim a dozen members in three or four countries. List of internationals Active *Committee for a Workers' International *Co-ordinating Committee for the Refoundation of the Fourth International *Fourth International *Fourth International (ICR) International Centre/Center of Reconstruction, also called FI (La Verité) or FI (International Secretariat) *Fourth International Posadist *International Committee of the Fourth International *International Communist League (Fourth Internationalist) *International Marxist Tendency, previously called Committee for a Marxist International *International Socialist League *International Socialist Tendency *International Workers League (Fourth International) *International Workers' Unity (Fourth International) *Internationalist Communist Union *International Trotskyist Fraction *League for the Fifth International *League for the Fourth International *Liaison Committee for the Reconstruction of the Fourth International *Permanent Revolution Tendency *Trotskyist Fraction - International Strategy There are also international groupings around some Trotskyist groups which have no formal international structure: *Alliance for Workers Liberty *Movement (Movimiento) *Freedom Socialist Party Defunct or Inactive *Bolshevik Current for the Fourth International *Collective for an International Conference of the Principled Trotskyism **Liaison Committee of Militants for a Revolutionary Communist International (LCMRCI), 1995-2004 **Organizing Committee of Principist Trotskyism (Fourth International) *Committee for the Fourth International, 1940- *Communist Organisation for a Fourth International, 2003 - 2007, currently inactive *Coordination Committee for the Construction of the International Workers Party (KoorKom) - dissolved into International Workers' League in 2002 *Fifth International of Communists *Fourth International (International Committee) (FIIC), 1980-1981 *Group of Opposition and Continuity of the Fourth International *International Centre for the Reconstruction of the Fourth International (CIRQI) *International Centre of Orthodox Trotskyism *International League for the Reconstruction of the Fourth International (ILRFI), 1973-1995 *International Liaison Committee of Communists (ILCC) *International Revolutionary Marxist Tendency (TMRI), 1965-1992 - rejoined the reunified Fourth International *International Trotskyist Committee for the Political Regeneration of the Fourth International *International Trotskyist Opposition *International Workers' Committee *Leninist-Trotskyist Tendency (LTT) *International New Course *Organizing Committee for the Reconstruction of the Fourth International (CORQI), 1972-1980 *Organizing Committee of Principist Trotskyism (Fourth International) *Revolutionary Workers Ferment (Fomento Obrero Revolucionario, FOR) *Trotskyist International Liaison Committee, 1979-1984 *Tendência Quarta Internacionalista *Workers International to Rebuild the Fourth International (WIRFI) *Workers' Voice (formerly Revolutionary Trotskyist League, formerly Revolutionary Trotskyist Tendency) See also * List of left-wing internationals * Leon Trotsky * List of Communist Parties * List of members of the Comintern * List of left communist internationals External links See the list and the edit history (with groups removed before and added after, or vice versa): Wikipedia:List of Trotskyist internationals * List of socialist internationals * List of Trotskyist parties and their internationals Trotskyist Internationals, List of Category:Trotskyist political internationals Category:Trotskyist organisations